Playful Kiss xxx
by xXobsessiveKvoXx
Summary: Sonny goes to Condor High School and has been secretly in love with Chad but what if he starts playing with her feelings after finding out her secret.   Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Playful Kiss xxx**

_**Chapter 1**_

I was floating underwater, right to the bottom. For some reason I didn't even come up to take a breath but kept wanting to go deeper and deeper with no worries and no fear that something will happen to me or that I will die. As I went further down I could scarcely see something, was it a light? It looked so pure and innocent and I kept wanting to go deeper no matter how much it kept hurting me. As I got closer and closer to the light I could see the outline of a man, no it looked more like a boy, a pure, innocent boy. As much as I wanted to get closer my lungs felt like they were about to burst. They felt like they were on fire and even though I was underwater, the fire would not go out. My heart started to hurt. I could feel it slowly quietening. As I got closer just a little to see what that figure was I realised that this was the end. If I decide to try to save myself and go back up, my heart would eventually explode along the way so I might as well just carry on going further down. The thing came closer to me, so close that it… it kissed me? It felt short and sweet and very gentle.

I could finally see it. The figure. It was… it was..

"Chad,Chad mmmmmm Chad"

"Sonny, Sonneyy wake up. WAKE UP!"

"AGHHHH" I screamed. What the hell was that? Wait where am I? I looked around and saw a room full of desks and people sitting in chairs. The people were all being loud and either talking, laughing together or playing around like animals. Oooh, this was my class room.

"Saved you just in time there. You were mumbling about _Chad _again." Lucy said.

"Yeah, what do you even see in him anyway? He doesn't even notice you" said Tawni looking quite sympathetic.

These were my two best friends. Lucy and Tawni. They are the two only people who know my biggest secret. We've been best friends ever since first grade.

Let me introduce myself fully. My name is Sonny Monroe and I am 17 years old. I go to Condor High School and my class number is 7, in other words the lowest class. You see, in every year there are 7 different classes that are based on the ability of the student, starting from class number 1 all the way down to number 7. But the class that we hate and are our mortal enemies is class number 1. They think they are so clever (okay they are clever) and right (well mostly they are) and think they are better than us (they are), but that does not give them the right to push us around as if we are nothing.

My teacher's name is Ms Bitterman. She looks like an old hag but actually is quite nice but as they usually say 'being nice doesn't get you anywhere' that's the same with her. She doesn't give us work to do, no homework, she just lets us do whatever we want. She has tried a couple of times to get the class straight but gets distracted. Like one time when Tawni was straitening my hair (she wants to become a professional hairdresser) she came in the class and started shouting at us but then she saw that Tawni's work was actually quiet good and asked if she could do her hair. As Tawni was doing her hair, the principle (Mr Condor) caught her and took her to have a 'chat'. We never actually found out what he said to her but he didn't fire her.

So that's where we were now, in a noisy classroom that no teacher really cared about because we were always destined for failure when we came to this class. No-one in history moved up a class and if anyone did move it was because they transferred schools.

Soon after the "lesson finished" it was lunch time so we went to get our lunch in the cafeteria. We got our food and sat at one of the tables.

"So, Sonny, what jobs do you have in mind of working in." my friend Lucy asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll probably just carry on my dad's restaurant since it'd been passed down from my great grandma." I replied not really liking the idea.

"Ooohh, anyways, what about your house? it got built right?" Tawni asked me.

"Yeah, we moved all our stuff in and even James came and helped out." When I said that both Tawni and Lucy turned to each other and giggled like little school girls.

"What. What's so funny?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, I wonder why he always runs by your side ever since you talked to him on the first day of high school." Now I knew why they were laughing.

"Look, it really isn't what you're thinking, we're just friends and anyway, I don't think of him in that way." I told them.

"Yeah 'cause you're too busy admiring Chad when you have a great opportunity with James." I just rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Hey girls, what you talking about?" James appeared from nowhere and sat down next to me and slung his arm round my shoulders like he always does to the three of us (but mostly to me).

"What's with the weird atmosphere?" he asked again looking at each of us then stopped at me expecting an answer.

"Oh it's nothing, just wondering if we will come last in list of exam results again" I lied, but I did have that in mind.

"Pshhh, yeah obviously. We are all in class 7 so no one should even expect to get in the top 50 in the whole year because you'd only be disappointing yourself." He said proudly that he could acknowledge the fact.

"Wow thanks James" I said sarcastically

"What? It's a fact" he replied.

"So, you guys coming to my house on Thursday after school?" I asked. They've been wanting to come ever since I moved into my newly built house which was last week. Today was Monday the worst day of the week but in two days my friends would be coming over.

"YEAH!" they all screamed but I just had smile at the view in front of me. They all looked like little happy children, as if their mom told them they were about to go to Disney land.

I could feel pairs of eyes staring at us probably because they heard the childish screaming. But one pair was burning holes in me. That's how intense he staring was from a certain someone. But I didn't dare to turn round just in case it was someone that I didn't want to see. That's how much of a wimp I was.

Soon James left and we started our girl talk for the rest of our lunch.

"Hey, this was so much fun," Tawni exclaimed. "Why don't we meet tonight?" she asked and Lucy also looked hopeful.

"Ummm…. Ok fine but I'm still just fixing some extra things in the house and putting them into the right places." I said.

"That's okay, we'll help" Lucy volunteered.

"But what about James, he also wanted to come?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him; he wouldn't want to come to a girls sleep over anyway." She replied confidently.

"Okay then, I guess you guys can come"

Later on, we finished school and we all started walking out to go home. But something looked strange. I didn't notice this before but I saw this guy go home as well at the same time as us. It was Chad. He _never _leaves at the same time as us. He either leaves earlier because he finished all his work for the day or he leaves later with his whole class (since class number 1 have to _always _be top at everything, they go to an afterschool session although it's not just for members in class 1, no one else is bothered to go) but this time he actually left at the same time as the rest of the school.

He turned back one to see my eyes staring at him and he just ignored it and carried on walking while all the girls were fainting and admiring him when he walked past.

The thing about Chad was that he was not a player but almost like one. He was the most good looking boy in the school, all the boys wanted to be him or be friends with him and the girls wanted to date him. But he was mean to girls, but not just any girls. He was mean to any girls apart from the ones in his class. No one knows why but it just is a fact. He did have a lot of friends that were girls and boys but they were all from his class and snobs.

"Soonney, stop daydreaming about Chad again and let's just get to your house" Tawni shook me out of my trance.

We got to me house and both my friends loved it. They were running about in the spacious rooms since we still hadn't put everything in its place yet. They helped put the last remaining things in places and my dad then made his famous prawn noodles. Yum. You've probably notice that I still haven't talked about my mom, well that's because she's not here. She died when I was very young, although I am sad; I don't remember much so it's not as painful knowing she's not here. When we ate dinner the girls decided to stay over for the night just talking to each other so that's what we did. We carried on where we left off.

"So, Sonny, when do you ever plan on making a move on Chad?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really plan." I told her truthfully.

"But you have to do something, he doesn't even notice you"

"Yeah, thanks Tawn" I gave her a fake hurt expression. Although it didn't feel good that Tawni said that, what made me feel worse was that she was right.

"No I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you know how he looks down on all the girls apart from the ones in his class." That was also which made it much harder for me.

"I don't know what to do. Should I just go and tell him" I asked hopeful.

"WHAT? NO, never." Lucy screamed.

"You can't _just go and tell him_. It will just be putting yourself down. And what if he gives you an answer straight away, that can't be very good either." Tawni explained.

"How about writing a letter to him and slipping it into his locker?" I asked again waiting for their opinion.

"Umm… Yeah… Yeah that's not a bad idea" Lucy told me.

"You can also write out your phone number and gat your answer that way. If he calls it means that he also likes you. If he doesn't then the answer wouldn't be as painful as him telling you upfront." Tawni once again explained the outcomes of the idea.

We all went to bed and I just couldn't take the idea out of my mind. I knew that if I thought about it too much I would eventually back out. So at that moment I got a piece of paper and with my best handwriting I started writing the letter.

_Dear Chad_

_You probs don't know me bt my name is Sonny in class 7. _

_Ummm… Im not too good at telling my feelings straight up but I wanted to just say dat I really, really like you._

_You are always the theme in my dreams and even though you never noticed me, I can't ever miss you. _

_When you're around I see no one else but you._

_You are da fireworks in my life, always exciting to look at and never get boring._

_Love Sonny 3 _

_Sonny's number: 678 999 8212_

There, I did a quick letter. I didn't even look twice at it since I know that I would just rip it up and then never even write a letter again. I slipped it into my school bag and went to bed.

The next day I got super excited and got up so early. I quickly took a shower and started drying my hair and put my uniform on which was a blue chequered skirt, a white shirt, a striped pink tie (Mackenzie falls uniform). But to make it my own style I wore some army boots, a black vest and some pretty dangling earrings that fit my outfit. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and then decided to wake up the girls.

"Come on Tawni, Lucy, wake up." Lucy woke up as soon as I called her but to wake Tawni up I had to shake her until she could get up.

Me and Lucy went downstairs to have some breakfast while Tawni took ages applying her make-up and getting ready. After me and Lucy finished our cereals, we had to drag Tawni from the mirror and go to school.

After we got to school, Tawni and Lucy went to class while I quickly went to Chad's locker. I took the letter out of my bag and put it into his locker. And I quickly ran back to my class so no one could catch me.

"Sonny where were you?" Lucy asked.

I explained to Tawni and Lucy that I wrote the letter and put it in Chad's locker. They started freaking out.

"W-what? Sonny, you should have got us to check it first, you know how you are with writing" Lucy said loudly.

"Yeah, although you are a bright child, you can make mistakes when writing" Tawni agreed.

"So did you double check it?" Lucy asked.

"Umm… No. I just wrote it quickly last night." I said quietly.

"Oh god!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lets just hope that this was your best piece of work this whole year."

…

Two lessons passed but no sign of Chad.

…..

Break time passed but still no sign of Chad.

…

Another two lessons passed and it was Lunch.

…..

"Did he call yet?" Tawni asked.

"No" I replied.

"Are you sure you wrote down your number?" she asked again.

"Yes" I answered her in the same tired tone.

We just sat at our normal table that we always sit in but surprisingly, James and his crew were not here. James has his own friends but they like to also hang around with us.

We were all just sitting silently not eating our lunch just waiting…

And waiting…..

Was it just me or was this lunch _very_ long?

And then he came.

He was coming down the hall by himself and you could hear all the girls back chatting about how cute he was. That's how you knew he was coming this way. It was like all the girls were dominoes and were falling at his presence.

Once he came to my view I was once again mesmerised. He was coming, walking this way. He gave me a glance but then he gave another girl a glance. He didn't notice me. It was just a regular thing he did.

Then he started turning the corner and walking up the stairs probably to his next class.

"Sonny, what are you doing? Call him." Tawni encouraged.

"I-I cant" I was too scared what he might say.

"Sonny, SOOONNY, SONNY!" Lucy called out so she could get his attention.

"Stop screaming my name" I whisper yelled at her.

"Maybe he doesn't know who you are in the letter." Explained Lucy and carried on screaming my name.

"SONNY!" Lucy yelled one last time before I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"I think that's enough." I glared at her.

"Yeah I think so too." Came an angel voice from above… actually above the stairs.

Chad started coming down the stairs.

"So you're Sonny?" he asked me looking kind of tired. I just nodded silently.

"You've got my attention so what is it that you want?" he asked quite annoyed.

Lucy pushed me in front of her scared of him.

"Umm…" I started off, "I was wondering if you found a letter in your locker this morning" I almost whispered since I didn't want the crowd surrounding us to hear.

He smiled a smug smile and laughed a bit. Laughed.

"Oooohh, _that." _Was he always this rude?

He looked through his bag and took out a perfectly neat envelope just like I left it this morning.

He gave it to me.

He started strongly at me, waiting for something. Everyone was quiet which made it worse because whatever I said next will be heard.

I gulped.

"You replied?" I asked him.

He just nodded with no expression.

He was still waiting for something.

"Should I look at it now? Here?" he answered me again with an expressionless nod.

My heart was pounding. What did he write? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I really look at it now?

All these questions were popping up. Half of my heart was just pounding because he simply bothered to reply but the other half was scared to death.

What should I do?

I realized every one was still waiting for me and so was he. Maybe if I would just wait for the bell to ring and go to class I will be saved. But I couldn't do that. I decided I might as well just get it over and done with it now.

I opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out.

I opened it up and couldn't believe what I saw….

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter. **

**This isn't my original idea. I did get it from a Korean drama I watched. It was sooooo good that I just had to write it out and make it my own. **

**I did change the story a bit to make it my own.**

**I know I haven't written in a while and I will also be carrying on with the other story '**_**Who knew that you were right next door to my heart' **_**(hopefully)**

**Please tell me what you thought of this story. The next chapter should be more interesting.**

**You can also ask me any questions if you didn't get anything.**

**Please review.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playful Kiss xxx**

_**Previously…..**_

_I realized every one was still waiting for me and so was he. Maybe if I would just wait for the bell to ring and go to class I will be saved. But I couldn't do that. I decided I might as well just get it over and done with it now. _

_I opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out._

_I opened it up and couldn't believe what I saw…._

**Chapter 2**

There were scribbles all over the letter.

_What the hell is this?_

Then I saw a big (D-) written on the sheet. Did he grade my letter?

I suddenly heard the big crowd laughing. They all saw it.

I put my head down and looked at the floor. This was so embarrassing. He just rejected me but in a way that hurt me even more. He could have given the paper back privately so only I could see. But this was much worse. Not only was I rejected by my first love but I was also embarrassed to the entire school too.

Portlyn (Chads wannabe girlfriend) grabbed the paper from my hand and read it out loud.

"Dear Chad, You probs don't know me bt my name is Sonny in class 7.

Ummm… Im not too good at telling my feelings straight up but I wanted to just say dat I really, really like you.

You are always the theme in my dreams and even though you never noticed me, I can't ever miss you. – hahahahhahahahha I cant even carry on because it's too funny" and everyone burst into laughter.

I was at the edge of crying now and I could also feel Chad constantly gazing at me it was literally burning me.

WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT , I wanted to scream but no sound came out because if it did, a water fall would start from my eyes. So I just stood there silently looking at the ground fighting back the tears. I could hardly hear anything. Just the background laughs into murmurs and my friends trying to stop them from laughing by screaming at them. But Chad's gaze never left so I decided to lift my head and stare back at him.

There was no emotion in his face. Maybe a slight sympathetic look but ever so slightly.

My thoughts got interrupted with a loud stout.

"HEY!" I turned around to see who it was and saw that it was one of my close friends. James.

He may not have been as popular as Chad but he was the second most good-looking boy in the school. But because the girls all went after Chad, he wasn't as popular.

"What the hell is going on?" he looked angry seeing me in the middle of the laughing crowd.

He came down the steps and snatched the paper off Portlyn. He quickly read it and looked straight at Chad.

"Apologise" James ordered Chad.

"For what? Correcting her?" he said all cool.

"Are you seriously messing with her? Do you seriously want me to get angrier?" James was getting ready to fight.

I quickly grabbed his arm and he looked back. I gave him a signal with my eyes not to do it and he understood and backed up.

"It's kind of sad that it turned out like this but-" he got interrupted by Tawni.

"But what?" Tawni said angrily and gave him a dirty look.

"I don't like stupid girls." He finished.

What did he say? Stupid girls? Is he calling me stupid?

My heart sank. It was definitely not nice to be called stupid from the one you love. How could he be so mean? I don't remember him like this. I remember him being kind to girls when he talked to them but then again, they were in his class.

He stopped staring at me and started heading up the stairs where he was going but James stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" James said. Chad just gave a smirk which only made him even more angry if that was possible.

"Move out the way." Chad says to him and James at that moment clenches his fist and tries to hit him but missed because Chad moved so quickly it looked like something fake on one of those action movies, but trust me, this was real.

James wanted to hit him once more but the Mr Condor (the Head) came out and was outraged.

"JAMES CONDOR. Get into my office NOW!" it's funny how he didn't mention Chad at all.

"and Chad, I am very sorry about this. Please, carry on studying." WTF?

_He _was sorry to _Chad_? What has this world turned into?

"Don't mix around with this kind of people" WHAT? The principle as well. I've always known that the principle hates class 7 but I didn't know why. I thought it was because of the teacher.

Then Chad pointed at the huge graph on the notice board which showed the exam results people had and what percentage they got. _**(a/n pic on my profile)**_

"The red colour represents the top 4%" which also refers to him.

"Up to 31% is the orange colour" which means 31% of our year got the next high marks after the 4% who got the best.

"The yellow colour is for the possibility of finishing high school in 4 years," which means the results weren't too good.

"Green colour is for students more or less hanging around just 'cause they have nothing better to do" he carried on explaining the graph.

"But you fall under purple, which means you're an embarrassment to the school." Wow, he was harsh. He looked at me and my friends when he said this.

Mr Condor also looked quite pleased when Chad pointed it out. He must hate us that much.

"This month, 50 people will be admitted to the Special Study Hall" which is the Hall where people go to study after school (_pointless)._

"Even though you can see those signs on the board and the 1-50 peoples names that do get in, you still stand there laughing at it" he looked at me. I don't ever laugh at it. Sure I don't give a damn that my name is not on the top 50 best exam results, but I know that anyone from class 7 wont get in so what's the use of trying.

He still kept looking at me and then he carried on talking, still directly at me.

"it actually makes me wonder, are you actually stupid or are you just not bothered?" Why the hell is he still looking at me, he already made his point that he doesn't like me so what's his problem?

"Unfortunately stupid girls, are all repulsive from me" he finally finished and walked back to where ever he was going.

That hurt, it hurt a lot. What ever happened to the _"I'm sorry I don't think we would work out" _type of rejection but it just had to be in front of a laughing crowd embarrassing me and basically what I am.

I, from now on, promise to myself to never like Chad again. Not ever am I ever going to love Chad again, just how repulsive I am to him, he will be to me….

_**Next Day…..**_

The next day, I didn't even know how to even show my face at school.

I met up with my two best friends and we started walking to school. They tried comforting me and making me feel better, although I started to give up on Chad and forget what he said, I just couldn't. I did start hating him but I was more embarrassed of actually going back to school.

"Sonny, it's going to be fine, we've got your back" Tawni said and Lucy also nodded in agreement.

I just let out a sigh and then we entered the school.

Of course, everyone were talking and laughing but I tried to ignore it. The girls hated me for even trying to hit on Chad and the guys just laughed at me. Some felt sorry for me but most just laughed. People talked behind my back and said things like "look, she's the one that confessed to Chad" or "it's that stupid girl that Chad rejected" it was so annoying.

**CPOV**

I saw her today; she was walking down the hall with her head down looking at the floor while everyone around her was too busy laughing at her face. Did I do that? I didn't really want to be all mean. She looked all hopeful when gave her letter happy that I even wrote back and then when she saw the D- I gave her, her expression automatically changed. I just kept staring. I don't want to ruin my reputation by hanging around dumb people. But I had to do something to make her want to change and show people that she can actually do it. But people who are dumb like that can't be bothered to think for themselves and just wait for a miracle to happen. That's how we get the population of homeless people.

I had to admit that I did sort of feel bad for her when I dissed her. And that James guy was getting all protective for her as if he was her dad. The way he was staring at her really pissed me off and I don't even know why. She was too busy staring at the floor so she didn't notice but I did. What was he seriously looking at? He was intrigued by her so I started to also stare at her and see what he was trying to see. I could see that she felt uncomfortable under my stare but that was a good thing maybe this way she wouldn't like me anymore and back off.

**SPOV**

It's been about four days that the _incident _happen and it slowly started to quiet down. Not many were interested in me anymore. Sure they hated me but who cares. My class were fine with it, they were all backing me up (sort of) because in a way, they have also been dissed by Chad too when he was pointing out at where we were on the results graph table.

I saw Chad a few times walking by but he just walked right passed like he usually does, not making an account of anyone around him and I also just ignored him.

Today my friends would be coming over to my house after school for some delicious meal that my dad hopefully prepared. Today was meant to be the day where my friends would see my newly built house but as you know Tawni and Lucy couldn't wait that long but it was still James' first time coming round. Sometimes I wondered if he only came for the food because once my dad made anything he would just eat and forget about everything else.

We had our normal lessons, Ms Bitterman trying to make an attempt to teach and us trying to listen, then she couldn't be bothered anymore and gave up and then so would we. Just like every other day. We did have some lessons that were properly done with the teacher teaching and the kids listening but only when everyone was bothered.

It was the end of the day and the four of us met up and headed of to my house.

"So Sonny, is you're house far?" James asked.

"No, it's not that far, it's just a few minuet walk.2 I explained to him while we were close to my home.

When we got there I could smell from outside what my dad was making.

"Wow that smells so good I can't wait to have some" James looked excited.

I got my keys out and unlocked the door so we could get inside. When we did, James went around the house just to see how everything turned out in their places. He came before when there was nothing in the house to help us put a few essentials inside but this was the first time he saw it completely made up.

"Woa, your house looks bigger than I thought it would be" he exclaimed looking mesmerised.

Soon later, after a while, my dad called us to go have dinner.

We all went down stairs and ate the nice steak and chips and to top it all off with my dads 'special sauce'. I don't know what its made out of but it truly is special.

"Uncle Jack, this is really good. How do you make it?" James and my friends always called my dad Jack. His full name is Jack Monroe. James always had an interest in food, how you make it and how it turns out. He made some snacks once to bring to school and they were so good that me, Tawni and Lucy all ate it at once and he didn't even get to taste it.

"It's all down to the sauce," my dad answered. "But I cant tell you because it's a secret recipe that has only been passed down the Monroe family." My dad explained.

"However it looks like the chain will stop" my dad then looks at me. "Sonny cant cook so let alone make this 'special sauce'" my dad shakes his head at the fact.

I liked this. Me, my dad, and my friends all at one table having fun talking. It took my mind off of lots of things like what happened at school. I really didn't want to remember that.

"So, how was school?" my dad asked. "You never seemed to answer me that question since the beginning of this week. Did anything happen?"

I didn't know what to say. _Yes, I just confessed my love to a guy and got rejected and embarrassed in front of the whole school._ As if.

"Umm, no nothing." I was nervous; he knew when I was lying. I could see James getting all hot and tempered at the thought of what happen back then.

James got u[p the table and with anger punched the wall. It was quite a hard hit but we didn't think it was that hard as to make the ceiling crack.

"What's happening?" Tawni asked quite scared. The walls started cracking down the side.

"James, what did you do?" Lucy asked quite frightened.

"N-nothing, I-" he got interrupted by the house shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" my dad shouted and all of us screamed.

"Everybody get out." We all tried to get out but it was quite hard since the whole house was shaking. It was like you were on a bouncy castle and tried to run to the other side but you knew it weren't possible because you would either fall or would have to bounce to get to the other side.

We all eventually all came out and just watched it. My house was falling apart. I had some scratches on my face but nothing too big.

"Oh no," my dad said. And before I knew it he ran back to the house.

"DAD!" I screamed.

I tried to get past to go at my dads side, to save him but James was holding on to me tight. I looked around to see if anyone could come and help and when I did, there was a whole crowd behind me watching. There was even a camera crew broadcasting it live on the spot. But I didn't care for that, James had slightly let do of my arms since he thought I wasn't going to run in and I took the chance to sprint. James was watching the house damaging and I just ran. I ran to the front door and as I was about to reach for the damaged door I felt too pairs of arms grab me from either side and pinned me on the floor. When they did, the house was completely destroyed. The door was no longer there, nothing was. It looked like it was more of a junk yard than a newly built house. My dad. I screamed. As they put me on the floor I hit my chin hard on the floor and I was nearly blacked out. I turned round to see who had caught me and saw James and one of the fire fighters that had just arrived.

"Let me go!" I screamed at both of them. I was probably caught on camera right now but I just couldn't care less.

"No, it's dangerous; you can't go back inside no matter what." The young fire fighter said.

"But my dad is inside." I told him and he got up so quickly and called the other fire fighters to help him take of the bits and pieces to find my dad. James helped me up while I was shaking. I was trembling. My fingers were in my mouth as I bit my nails completely. I could feel a slight wind going by my tear streaked face. James turned round to me and hugged me. He was there for me and so were my two other best friends. They also came to me and huddled together in a big group hug. I tried to listen to the background noises to see what was happening behind me.

"As you can see, the Monroe resident was destroyed by a minor earthquake. But there is also Mr Monroe trapped inside the broken house and Miss Monroe devastated and waiting for news about her father." I felt the camera zoom into my face as the news reporter was making a broadcast.

I really felt like saying 'Fuck you bitch, I don't need the world knowing every detail about me' but then that will also be broadcasted.

I saw the fire fighters lifting some stuff, broken bits of the house that was all piled on top of each other. Then I heard them.

"There he is, quickly pull that other piece off of him so he can get out." On of the fire fighters said. Then I could see him. My dad. Still alive.

They took the piece of broken house off of him and two fire fighters went to help him out. My dad came out holding a piece of picture where my moms hand prints were and my little hand and foot prints were to compare the sizes. He went to get that?

I ran to him and hugged him so much and started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm fine." He assured me brushing my hair behind my back.

"How could you be so selfish dad, you were about to make me an orphan." I cried. My dad didn't find it offensive when I said that, he never did because that was just how our relationship was.

"I had to take it otherwise I would have really regretted it." My dad told me. He looked around and saw the crowd.

"Why are no other houses broken apart from ours?" my dad asked. I looked around and realised it too, then I remember what the news reporter said.

"It was I mild earthquakes, although apparently other houses did shake, ours was too weak" I cleared it up for him.

After half an hour waiting for any news the fire fighters told us that there was just no point waiting around because our house was completely damaged so we had to find somewhere else to live.

My friends headed back home and me and my dad were planning where we could stay.

"I guess we would have to stay at the restaurant for a while." My dad said and we started heading to my dad's restaurant. It was already closed so when we got in we put in one or two boxes that were saved from the earthquake like most of my cloths in the wardrobe were saved, a bit of my dads and some extra things.

"So how long are we going to be staying here dad?" I asked. It was quite annoying that we had to stay at the restaurant. We could go to my dad's office to sleep on the couches but imagine living like that for the rest of my life.

"Until the new house gets re-built. Which means we will have to stay here for 2-3 years at least." My dad said. My jaw hung opened but I wasn't bothered to complain to my dad so I just said good night to him and went upstairs to go to sleep.

_**The Next day…..**_

"Come on Sonny wake up, you have to go to school." My dad woke me up. As I tried to get up, my back hurt and my neck also. It was so painful I didn't know what to do. Thankfully my uniform was saved so I just wore it as usual and went down to get to get some breakfast. My dad was smiling downstairs.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"I just got some great news. My best friend from high school called." He said happily.

"Sooo" I said.

"He saw the broadcast from yesterday and asked us to go stay with him for a while." Okay then, at least I might have a decent place to sleep. "So when you come back from school, we will go to their house after I finish work.

I finished my breakfast and headed out for school. I met my two friends along the way and headed to go to school.

"How was it staying at the restaurant?" Lucy asked.

"It was alright I guess." I lied.

We walked into school when we heard some loud noise. Is that someone speaking into a speaker?

"EVERYONE CAN HELP BY DONATING A BIT OF MONEY" is there a charity going on?

We went closer and saw James at the school entrance holding a speaker. What IS HE DOING?

"And there she is, the earthquake survivor Sonny Monroe. Give her a clap everyone." Everyone started clapping. It was soo embarrassing, am I some sort of charity?

Me and my friends hid our faces and started to walk into the building. Everyone was giving me shocked looks and then started whispering to each other and saying 'she's the survivor, you know, the one who confessed to Chad' the rumour was still going around I guess. And that's how I'm known in the school now, the 'one who confessed to Chad'.

James grabbed my arm and carried on using the speaker to talk to the crowd of people.

"James seriously stop." I whispered to him. He was embarrassing me even more than I already was.

"Hey Chad!" James called out to Chad who was walking this way.

"Aren't you going to be generous enough to donate for Sonny's cause?" I looked at James and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Sonny's cause? Am I a charity to you?" I whisper yelled at James but I'm pretty sure that Chad just about heard it.

"Wasn't t _just_ a mild earthquake?" Chad asked looking annoyed. In other words he meant something like 'hardly anything happen so why donate.'

"Yeah, but because of it Sonny lost her entire home so what do you think about that?" I understand James wants to help but this was not the right way.

"Am I the one who caused the earthquake?" he asked.

"No but where is she going to stay now?" James replied.

Chad did a small nod and took his wallet out and took one dollar out first and thought for a sec and then took out a whole bunch of notes from his wallet to put into the box.

"Stop it!" I shouted just in time to stop him from putting it into the box.

"Who wants you're money, even if I was completely broke I wouldn't beg for your money." I said angrily at the fact that he was looking down at me, what, is it 'cause you know I have no house anymore?

"Fine" Chad said.

"Fine" I replied

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

He started walking away.

"Chad!" I called after him so he can turn around and he did. "Who do you think you are just looking down on us, you think we're all idiots?" I was getting more heated by the second. "Just because you have good grades and a higher IQ than us doesn't mean you're perfect" he just stood there staring with no expression on your face. It was more like saying 'are you done now'.

"It's just that you do studying to be smarter, I could do that in my sleep." I told him.

"Really Sonny, could you really?" he took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Yes really." I replied confidently but had a feeling that wasn't the best idea I had.

"Fine, prove it." Oh no.

"Okay, how about…." I thought for a sec. "this month's mock exam." Everyone around me gasped.

They know I won't pass it but I will show everyone, show Chad.

"For how many marks?" he asked.

"To be on the top 50 list." And once again everyone around gasped. It was mission impossible.

"And get into this moth's special study hall" everyone gasped one more time and some one even say they were going to faint.

He started smiling and laughing a bit to himself.

"Are you laughing at me?" I gave him a dirty look and he stopped. "Wait, so what if I make it? What are you going to do?" I asked him slyly.

"If you make it, _which you won't_, I will give you a piggy back around the whole school." The gasping crowd performed again (they gasped again in surprise). There were murmurs like 'how could Chad agree?' 'Why would he even risk being embarrassed with her?" I was smiling inside like an idiot.

"Okay, I'll wait for that." I said confidently. The surprising thing was Chad's face. He was slightly smiling. And what was that in his eyes? Hope? Hope that I'll win.

I went back home and as soon as I came my dad had already put all the boxes of remains in our car and closed the restaurant. We started going on our way to my dad's friend's house.

"So, how's the family like?" I asked.

"I can't exactly know about his kids but I remember him and his wife. They were one of the family's friends. They were both very nice people but after your mother died I completely forgot about them. They also have kids but I've never met them.

My dad parked the car and told me that we had arrived. We both came out and rang the doorbell. When the gate of the front house opened, we went in and couldn't believe my eyes. This house was massive. Okay it wasn't like a mansion but it was still quite big and beautiful. I was getting excited.

Before we got into the house I asked my dad.

"So how many kids are there?"

"Two, two boys." Oh that was nice; I would now have two little brothers for about three years.

When we got to the front door, it was wide open and my dad's friend and his wife were happily smiling and waiting for us. They look like nice people.

My dad grabbed his friend in a manly hug and they started laughing together like little children's who hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Dylan, how have you been?" My dad asked.

"Fine Mike, just getting older." He replied.

"And fatter." His wife laughed and then all three adults burst into laughter.

"This is my daughter Sonny." My dad introduced me.

"Hello sonny, my name is Dave but think of me and my wife as your uncle and aunt or your second parents." I could see from my dad's eyes that he looked grateful for his friend.

"Hi Sonny, my name is Christina." She grabbed me in a big hug. "And may I be the first one to say that you are a very beautiful girl." I thanked her. Then she squeaked in excitement.

"I can't wait. I've never had a daughter before so I could finally do what I have always wanted to."

This family was very nice; I just hope the little boys were too.

"Okay, we'll just go get our luggages." My dad said.

"No, No. My son can go get them." The mom protested but me and my dad went to get them.

My dad got most of it and gave me the key too lock up after getting the last box of remains.

I was just reaching out to get the box when I felt someone present behind me.

"Do you need any help?" a familiar voice said.

"No, thanks." I turned around and just as I did, I saw the familiar face that I did not want to see at all.

"Y-you!" I screamed.

**Sooo who do you think it is? Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review and you can also ask questions if something doesn't make sense.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playful Kiss xxx**

_**Previously**_

_I was just reaching out to get the box when I felt someone present behind me._

"_Do you need any help?" a familiar voice said. _

"_No, thanks." I turned around and just as I did, I saw the familiar face that I did not want to see at all._

"_Y-you!" I screamed._

**Chapter 3**

I looked at Chad up and down. Was that really him?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him confused.

"Umm… I live here." He said in a duh tone. I just stood there like a statue.

"Should I lift it for you?" he asked when he looked down to the box that I had dropped. Me still being confused couldn't answer back but instead shook my head.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You wouldn't accept my help even if you were broke." He walked of back into his house and when I locked the car I trailed off behind him.

We went of to his living room to just sit down while our parents were catching up on the past.

I started to really look at Mr and Mrs Cooper.

Mr Cooper was a quite chubby man, not too fat but it sort of looked like when he was younger he was quite broad. He had light brown hair and glasses. His face had laugh lines and reminded me a lot of Chad. Now that I think of it, Chad also has laugh lines, but how come I never see him smile.

His mom had shoulder length, blond, curly hair. She also had a beautiful smile. The clothes that she wore made her look quite young but still suitable for a mother. She was perfect.

A little boy stated coming downstairs with a book in his hand. He had blond hair, (obviously), and looked quite smart.

He comes down and greets my dad.

"Hello, what's your name?" my dad asked him.

"Chase." He replied. He looked like he was about 10 years old.

He turned to me and stared.

"Hi Chase, my names Sonny." I smile at him but his bored expression didn't change.

"Say hi to your new sister." His mom encouraged.

"No." he replied.

"Why not?" his mom whisper yelled.

"Because she's dumb." He replied. I defiantly know where he got that from.

"How could you say that, Sonny is very clever, she studies don't you Sonny?" I didn't reply. I could feel Chad's smirking face when his brother said that and now his face was purely interest. He was originally on his phone and not speaking to anyone but as soon as the 'make fun of Sonny' conversation started, he was no longer interested on his phone.

Chase too his book and opened it.

"What does this mean?" he pointed at a word

'_Parlez lentement' _I looked at the word but didn't know. I looked at my dad and he was trying to tell me but I didn't understand.

"Ummm…. Parlez, doesn't that mean to speak orrrr going to the parlour?" Chad was trying not to laugh.

"You're so dumb." Chase walked back to where he was sitting and carried on reading.

"It's okay Sonny, even I didn't know that." Mrs Cooper comforted me.

I was probably as dumb as they say.

"Sonny, come with me, I have something to show you." His mom dragged me excitedly upstairs. When she got to the top floor she went in the second door to the right.

"Ta da… do you like it?" the room we went in was just WOW. It looked like a girl's bedroom so it was probably mine. It had a king sized bed and a desk at the corner. The walls were pink and there were some paintings on the wall as well.

"What's wrong you don't like it? I can change-" I interrupted her.

"No, it's perfect, it looks like a princesses room." It was pretty but not exactly my style. Oh well, I could add some of my favourite bands posters on the wall to make it look better. But seriously, this room was just too good to be true. I've never had a room like this.

Aunty Christina grabbed my hand excitedly and jumped up and down on the bed.

"I'm soo excited to finally have a girl also living in the house." we stopped jumping and sat at the side.

"You don't know how boring it is in the house when you have to live with three males." She shook her head.

"If it weren't for me, I don't even know what would happen to those boys." She shook her head again smiling. I also smiled. She was such a great person. It made me wish I had a mom.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to give you this." She took out a box from the cupboard and handed it over at me. I opened it slowly and saw a pair of really pretty dolly shoes.

"Wow, thank you so much." I turned around to her and hugged her.

"It's fine, it's just a welcoming present." She made it sound like nothing.

"Any way, you should get some rest; you're probably really tired from the journey." Even though it wasn't a long journey, it still was quite tiring.

"The bathroom is right next to Chad's door so you could wash up if you want before you go to sleep. Goodnight" she left with a sweet smile on her faces and went back downstairs.

Chad comes in my room bringing the luggage's and then stood there with his arms crossed on his chest and looked round the room then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This was Chases room." He said and I just looked like I couldn't care less. "Since you came along he had to move out and come to my room." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Umm... sorry?" it was more of a question. It wasn't my fault that my house got ruined.

"If you're really sorry than you would stop bothering me from now on." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my eyebrows frowned.

"Don't go around in school to tell people that you're staying here." He warned.

"I wouldn't do that. It would be more embarrassing for me than it would be for you if I told the school." I threw back. And he also frowned and started to leave.

"I did mean it." I told him and turned round.

"Meant what?" he asked.

"When I said sorry." When I said that his face softened up and wanted to smile but then I carried on.

"But not to you, to you're brother." He looked confused.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because he's going to be spending more time with you and will eventually become more like you than he already is." I explained and he got angry and left.

I was doing a little happy dance for making him irritated. It was so fun. This could actually be a good idea to be living in the same roof as Chad. It's going to get a whole lot better once I start pulling out some pranks (I did an evil laugh).

After a while of just lying on my bed, I decided to actually go to sleep so I could wake up early in the morning.

_**Next day…**_

I woke up early in the morning at the sound on my alarm clock. I got dressed in my uniform as usual and just brushed my hair. It was out in waves but I didn't really like it so I just tied it up in a messy pony tail like I usually do _**(pic on my profile)**_. But instead of wearing my boots, I wore the plain white dolly shoes that Aunt Chris (short for Christina) gave.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and realized that everyone was up. Chad and I were going to high school, Chase was also going to school, and the parents were all going to work. I also found out that Chris works part time as a photographer. If any upcoming events came along, she would be called. Dylan worked in a video game industry where they made video games and he tries them out to see if they were good enough. They both had quite cool jobs.

We all sat down at the table, the adults on one side and the kids on the other. I was sitting opposite him.

For breakfast there was toast, scrambled egg or cereal. I took some cereal and started eating cheerio's. Chad got a piece of toast and put some jam on it. So that's what he ate for breakfast, maybe that's what made him so clever at school. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he looked up at me and this look on his face that said 'what are you looking at?' oh no, he probably thought that I was doing something stupid like admiring him or something. I quickly looked down and concentrated on my cereal.

We both finished and I could see that Chad was trying to get away without being noticed.

"Chad," his mom called "What do you think you are doing? You have to wait for Sonny." Oh so that's why he was trying to get away. Our dads were in deep conversation so they never noticed.

"Yeah but I'm going to be late." Chad whined. Let me repeat that. Whined. And then he just took off.

Hiss mom whispered to me to run after him and catch up so I did.

"Chad, wait up." I shouted but he didn't turn around. I ran behind him and as soon as I reached him he turned around so I nearly fell off balance.

"It's just for today, then you're going by yourself starting tomorrow." He said straight-faced.

"If any one sees it will be embarrassing." He said. That hurt. Am I that embarrassing to be next to? He saw my face but I quickly change my expression.

"Okay." I replied.

"Don't spread any rumours." He warned.

"I won't" I replied getting sick of these rules.

"Don't act like you know me at school." He carried on.

"OKAY, I said I wont." He is so annoying.

"Stay further behind when you follow me." he said while taking off. Why is he like this? He is so rude. I can't believe I actually liked this guy. The person who actually looked like a nice guy.

We carried on walking and walking and then suddenly he stopped.

Why did he stop?

**CPOV**

I kept checking up on her jus to check she wasn't lost or anything but she was fine. She wasn't staring at my back like the freak I thought she was. She was just staring at the floor or in front but only checking occasionally at me where I was going. Could it be that she doesn't like me anymore? Something inside me just sank. Why would it do that? Wouldn't it be better if she didn't like me.

Suddenly I saw something move in the trees. I carried on walking but I could see someone with sunglasses hiding behind a tree and staring at something behind me. I looked at what he was staring at and realized it was the cute innocent girl that happened to be named Sonny Monroe.

**SPOV**

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him. He kept looking sideways and at the trees. Maybe he's checking if he knows anyone so he doesn't get caught talking to me.

"Because you keep walking far behind and if you get lost I will get in trouble." He said irritated? It looked like he was hiding an emotion. Worry.

"Walk in front so that you don't get lost." He pushed me forward to carry on, so I did. I looked back to see him looking back at the trees. Was some one there?

…..

I came to school and it was boring as usual. Ms Biterman was trying to teach and Mr Condor was shouting at us to listen. He came regularly now to check if lessons were going as were supposed to.

"This is never going to work." Tawni exclaimed.

"We aren't going to learn anything by the end of the year. How are we supposed to go to college?" she looked quite worried.

"It's the whole class that's going to fail. I know, why don't we just end up opening a business together then since it's the whole class?" Lucy said excitedly. Me and Tawni just shook our heads.

"Hey Sonny," James turned around his desk to talk to me. "I heard you went to your dad's friend's house to live for a while until your house gets built. How was it?" oh no, I can't lie very well and Chad said not to mention about me staying at their house.

"It's good I guess nothing big." I looked down immediately so I don't have to look at his face and crack.

"Oh cool. So where is it?" he asked. What am I going to say?

"Um it's near t-the thing which is next to the thing which is next to the thing which is next to school." I said nervously. James is not dumb so I think he noticed that I didn't want to tell him.

"So it's near the school." He said and I nodded. "Well that's cool; at least you don't need to take a bus or anything right?" I nodded again. He turned around to face the front again when Ms Bitterman shouted at him saying something about ruining her life.

Soon later school ended and I stayed.

"Sonny, why are you staying? School ended." Lucy asked quite surprised.

"Um… you know that bet that I made with Chad? I'm going to stick to it. I'm staying after school a bit to study." My friends gasped.

"What? Study?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, it's the thing you do when trying to get clever." I said slowly like I was talking to a bunch of three year olds.

"Yes we know, but we never thought that _you'd _be doing it." I put on a fake hurt expression.

"Wow thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

"It's all good son-beam" Tawni replied.

"And anyway, James and his crew always stay behind so I'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah, they stay to sleep." Tawni said in a weird tone.

"And anyway, Nico and Grady are so weird, you're gonna have to stay with them." Tawni carried on.

"Shhh Tawni, they're James' friends, he might hear you" I shushed Tawni

"Okay, okay, we're going." They said bye and left.

The thing was, you could stay in the classroom after school to study or do what ever but there was no teacher. However in the 'special Study Hall' it was a place where you could only study and there were also teachers if you needed help. It was a place where you'd defiantly get clever.

I took my book out and started revising my work for the year. I flicked through the pages and realise that there really wasn't much. I took some text books from the cupboard and started looking through them. James and his two friends looked sound asleep but just then Nico and Grady got up.

"Hey Sonny, what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Just trying to study." I looked back at the book but my eye lids were starting to shut.

"Looks like the studying isn't going too well." He joked and I agreed with him.

It was all quiet for a while and I tried to start reading. But I just couldn't do it.

"Sis boom buzz, sis boom buzz, sis boom buzz-"what the hell were these boys doing.

"Nico, Grady, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're doing our rap." Grady said casually.

"Yeah well I can't study because of your rap." I replied.

"Well it wasn't like you were studying at all, you've been on that page for an hour." What really. I checked the time. It was 5:30. Chad finishes his studying in the 'special study hall' (aka SSH) at 6:30. I could just wait another hour since I don't know how to get home and forgot my phone at home.

I started to leave, maybe I can go check out the SSH and call Chad to hurry up.

I crept down the hallway so no one hears me and check the place out. Chad was sitting there and reading a book, he wasn't even studying. He could do that at home. I tried waving to get his attention but he was still reading.

"Chad." I whispered. He still didn't look.

I called him again louder this time. But he still didn't hear.

"CHAD" I shouted and quickly hid behind a bench that was near there. The door of the hall was open so he had to hear that. After the murmurs of people saying 'who was that' stopped I popped my head out and find Chad staring at me.

'What' he mouthed.

I pointed for him to meet me at the cafeteria and he just looked back at his book. I went there and waited for him. He comes walking all cool and showing off.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I just wanted to say hurry up. I cant be bother to wait an hour for you." I told him.

"Who said you had to wait for me at all. Go home." He turned around.

"But I don't know the way back, and it's dark outside." He turned back.

"What are you scared?" he asked laughing.

"N-no, but how am I supposed to get back?" I asked.

"Call my mom and she'll tell you." He shrugged and turned around.

"But I forgot my phone." He sighed. And murmured under his breath something along the lines of 'stupid girl'.

He turned around to walk away and as I was about to scream his name, James was coming to me.

"Chad," I called after him. He turned round and I mouthed saying for him to wait for me at school after he finishes. He just turned round. Did he understand what I was saying?

"Sonny, it's late lets go home." I felt like saying 'yeah sure but I just don't know the way. (and you're not aloud to find out where I'm staying now.)

"Umm… okay." I started walking with him to the train station.

"So where's your house?" I told him earlier that I could walk but I'll just make an excuse.

"It's not far but I'd rather take the train which is about two or three stops.

"Okay then." We got on the train and we were on the second stop. The doors opened and people came out. Me and James were sitting down on the chairs. As the door was about to close I jumped up.

"Sorry James, this is my stop." I just slipped out when the doors closed. James was pressing the button for it to open but it didn't work. Then the train just left.

I felt quite bad for James, he was just being a friend but I really didn't know how to get home. If I waited for Chad, sooner or later he would find out. So it was probably best if I just pretended to leave with

James. I looked at the time and it was 6:25. In about five minuets Chad will finish his studying.

I quickly went to the other platform to get the train back. After that I ran back to school, I just had to meet him 'cause if I didn't then I wouldn't know where to go.

I checked the study hall and no-one was there. The time was 6:40. Did he leave that quickly? My heart was pounding. You know when you were little and go shopping with your mom and realize she'd no longer holding your hand and you get this really bad feeling? Well that's what I was feeling now. I couldn't find him and I didn't know what else to do but cry.

But obviously I didn't cry because I'm a big girl. I'm not the little girl who lost her mom at the mall anymore.

I ran around the school just to make sure he didn't go to wait for me at my classroom. But no, he wasn't there. I even checked the boy's toilets but still no one to be found. This time I gave up looking for Chad but anyone I could so I can ask them to borough their phone or something but I was alone.

I decided to try go by myself.

I was walking down the dark alley. I think this was the way I went this morning. Wasn't it? I just kept walking hoping to see someone and ask them which way to go.

It was so dark and I was getting scared. I could hear weird sounds of rustling. I could feel someone staring at me and following me. But every time I turned around no one was there.

Stupid. I'm so stupid. Why did I wait for Chad? I should have left earlier so I could see better. I should have got my phone. I shouldn't have been so dumb thinking he will actually wait for me. You'll see Chad, I will most defiantly get you back, just you wait and see. You think you can treat me like a piece of crap, well we'll see who is crap when-

My thoughts got interrupted with loud footsteps behind me. When I turned around, I noticed someone. But I didn't recognise them.

The person came closer into the light and I could see them. It was a man. A weird looking one at that. He wore a long coat that was knee length. He looked so weird. He was coming closer and closer. I turned round to run but it was a dead end. I hadn't even noticed where I was walking because I was too angry at Chad.

He was smiling at me.

"Get away from me." I shouted at him. His smile just got bigger.

"Do you really think I'll do that little girl?" he asked a rhetorical question.

I try to dodge him and manage to do so. I quickly run away from him but just as I do, my shoe falls off. And the stupid person I am, I go back to get it. But he already had it in his hand.

"Give it back, it was a present." I shout.

"No, not until you do something for me." Oh no I didn't like this.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"To look at me." I was shocked. That's it?

"But I already am, so can I have it now?" I asked him.

"Oh no, not like that." What the hell?

"Then how w-" oh no. was he crazy? Did he actually think that I would be stupid enough to look at him the way he wanted me too. No way. Shoe or no shoe, I was not going to look at him.

He started opening up his coat.

I took off. Running for my life. But he was there behind me and I ran back to a dead end. This guy was a paedophile. I wanted to run far away from him. But I was done for. I had no where to run and he was already unbuttoning his coat, my tears were already flowing out because I was scared and I closed my eyes shut.

**CPOV**

I was home from studying in school. I don't even know why I wasted my time going to these places since I never studied. People asked me how I was so clever but I just guess it's a talent of mine. I cant help but be clever.

An hour past after I had arrived. Where the hell was that girl? I kind of felt bad that I didn't wait but I am defiantly not going to give her ideas if I had waited for her. I had a reputation. The Chad Dylan Cooper could not be seen with stupid girls

"CHAD!" Oh shit. What had I done now? "Where is Sonny?" my mom asked worriedly. "Why didn't you come back together?" I just shrugged which only made her even angrier.

"You know there have been weird people spotted lately around our area." She said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "And Sonny's one of the weirdest." He joked. My mom gave him a death stare.

Oh No…..

_**Flashback**_

_Suddenly I saw something move in the trees. I carried on walking but I could see someone with sunglasses hiding behind a tree and staring at something behind me. I looked at what he was staring at and realized it was the cute innocent girl that happened to be named Sonny Monroe_

_**End of Flashback**_

Oh No.

**SPOV**

I was crying while my eyes were closed.

"One…" the man counted. He was getting ready.

"Open you're eyes, or else." I was a wimp so I listened. I open my eyes.

"Two…" he took the last button off.

"Three." As soon as he said that, I felt a hand grab mine and spin me around. Their hand was also covering my eyes to not see.

Who was it?

**Hey Guys, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. **

**Review on what you thought. The more I get, the more likely I will upload quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Playful Kiss xxx**

_**Previously**_

_I was crying while my eyes were closed. _

"_One…" the man counted. He was getting ready. _

"_Open you're eyes, or else." I was a wimp so I listened. I open my eyes._

"_Two…" he took the last button off._

"_Three." As soon as he said that, I felt a hand grab mine and spin me around. Their hand was also covering my eyes to not see. _

_Who was it?_

**Chapter 4**

I was turned towards the person who was closing my eyes. It was Chad. He was blocking me from any sight of watching the creepy guy. He looked down at me, I still had tears streaked down my face and I looked up. I was so happy it was him I didn't know what else to do but hug him. Like when a child finds their mother at the mall. But obviously Chad wasn't my mother. I felt him hug me back a little. But then I let go since it was probably awkward for him. He was so warm I wanted to keep hugging him forever, but I know that wasn't possible. I didn't want him to like him anymore. I didn't want to but something in my heart was urging me to just carry on liking him. But I promised my self I won't.

Then he ran off. He ran after the weird man and caught him. The guy tripped and Chad was standing above him. He threw a few punches at him and kicked him. I cringed. I didn't like to see him fight. But then he stopped. It looked like the guy was pleading him on the floor. Chad looked so fumed up with this guy; I never had seen him like this before. Chad finally nodded and the guy ran as fast as he could. Chad came back still looking angry. He walked all the way up to me and threw my shoe that the pedo had on the floor for me to wear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed at me. I wiped the tear streaks that I had before.

"You shouldn't have ran after him for that shoe." He carried on. This made me angry.

"I didn't ran after him for my shoe." I told him while gritting my teeth.

"Yeah but you wanted to wait so he could give your shoe back." He screamed.

"But it was a present from your mom." I told him but that looked like it made it worse.

"I don't care if the shoe cost you're whole life expenses, you don't wait for a pedo to give it back." He shouted.

"Why are you screaming at me like it's my fault. I'm not the one who just left a person at school when that person told them they didn't know the way back." I screamed. He shut up.

"That was you Chad. You left me when I clearly told you I didn't know the way back and I told you to wait for me. How do you think I felt when I looked round the whole school trying to find the only person who knows where I live now. How do you think I felt when I couldn't find you and just have to guess where I'm going. You don't know what I've been through tonight Chad so don't come screaming at me like I'm a little child." I finally finished but he didn't say anything. He didn't look at me at all. He faced the other way and just looked blank for a moment.

"Lets go home." He finally said and started leading the way back home.

We were both quiet. Know one talked to one another and no one even looked at one another.

It was just completely silent.

**CPOV**

I just kept thinking about it. About her. All the way back home. She never took a glance at me. But I looked at her the whole time with out her knowing.

I thought about when I saw her there crying and scared. When I ran up to her and span her around and hugged her. I wanted to her longer, tighter. But I just couldn't do it. I wanted to make her stop crying and make her know that I was there and that nothing bad was going to happen, but she let go of me too soon.

I thought of when I shouted at her. It wasn't because I was angry at her. It was because I was so worried. How could men like that go after innocent people like Sonny, that's why I was angry. But when she said about it being my fault I realized it was. I didn't want Sonny to go through that but she had to. Because I was being too selfish thinking about my reputation. Because I was an idiot.

Because I was stupid.

**SPOV**

We got home and I decided to forget the whole thing. I said hi to his family, to my dad and went straight upstairs. The reason I had stayed in school in the first place was to study. Though nothing actually happen I thought I should carry on studying. I had to show Chad that I wasn't stupid.

But the first thing I did was open up the computer and go on Google maps and wrote out the destination of the house I was staying in and school. I found the rout and printed it of to put in my bag. I also downloaded it on my phone so I could also have a back up.

Later on I opened up a few books. I opened up my maths book, looked through it and closed it. Then I opened up my biography book and did the same.

"UGGHHHH this is so hard." I laid flat on my desk not being bothered.

I hear a knock on the door.

Me being lazy, I don't go open it but just ask them to come it.

"Come in." I said.

I looked round to who it was and realized it was Aunt Chris.

"Hey, how's the studying going?" she asked.

"Not so well. I'm not even studying." I explained to her. I felt like I could tell her anything. I felt like she was my mom.

"You've worked so hard just have a break." She passed me a bowl of fruit salad that she had brought in. I went to my bed and ate it.

She sat at my desk and was on the computer doing something. I went up to see.

I saw that she was on her blog. She had a blog?

"You have a blog?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I like to but my pictures up and see the comments." Okay then.

She was going through some pictures and I spotted one and told her to just stop so I could see it.

"Is that Chase?" I asked her.

It was a picture of a little boy in a winter coat playing in the snow. He looked so happy.

"Yeah that's him." She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you have a photo album of your childhood?" she asked me.

"Umm because of the earthquake, some of them got damaged but only one got saved." I went to my box to get it out. We both sat on my bed and looked at it together. It was like she really was my mother.

"Oh, you were so cute." She laughed. She looked at more pictures and saw one with me and my mom.

"I remember your mom. She was so beautiful. Just like you are now." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You know, your mom used to also keep her hair tied up in a messy pony tail just like you when we were younger. But then she met your dad and he told her she looked better with her hair down so from then on, she always kept her hair down in waves." She smiled at the memory.

"I bet Chad was cute when he was little." I sort of blurted out.

"Yeah, he was." His mom agreed. Then suddenly he eyes lit up as if she had an idea.

"Sonny, should I show you something?" I nodded eagerly.

She quickly ran to her room and came back with an album. She was hiding it under her top. I shook my head smiling. She was so childish it was just too funny. Why didn't Chad inherit that from her?

She came and sat back down at her place and opened it up. It was an album filled with pictures of a little girl. The same one.

We looked through a few and I gave up trying to figure out who it was. But it looked a lot like someone I knew. It looked a lot like Chad.

"Who is this little girl? She looks like Chad." I said.

"You're wrong about the first part but right about the second." What?

"Looks like Chad?" I asked.

"That's because it is Chad." My jaw dropped. This picture was clearly a girl with bleach blond hair that was shoulder length.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You see, when I was pregnant with Chad, he was so calm and hardly ever kicked. For a while I thought I had a miscarriage but the doctor said it was a healthy baby but it was just naturally calm like that. So I thought it was a girl. I started buying baby girl things and decorated his room to be a girl's room. I've always wanted a daughter, to go shopping with her, to talk with her, to be her best friend. But what do I get? I get to live in a house with no girls but three men." She joked around and carried on the story.

"When I give birth to Chad I found out it was a boy. I wasn't sad but it was a waste of money to just through everything out now. So I dressed him up for a bit. He grew up and because about 4 years old nearly five and he gets exposed when he went to the swimming pool. He always knew he was a boy but he just couldn't do anything when his mother bought him girl clothes." She stopped and laughed at the memory. She turned the page and there was a picture of Chad with shoulder length hair and lipstick on. He was doing a kissy face at the camera. The picture had hearts all around it.

"This was the best picture I took. He looks so cute and funny at the same time. You know, even Chad was a lot like me. Full of energy, funny, exciting. But all that changed the day he got exposed. He was embarrassed so that's why he's so cold now." She sighed.

"He still is like me you know." She then looked at me hopefully. "I also know that you are like that." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Your dad told me. And I saw the list of pranks you made for Chad and Chase." She laughed.

"I have three words for you Sonny. Go. For. It. Do them pranks. Maybe you could lighten both of them up. I would be really grateful." She got up was about to leave. She turned around.

"And if you need any kind of help (you know, on the pranks), just call me to help." She winked and left.

"Aunt Chris?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"is it alright if you photocopy that picture for me, you know, the one of Chad making a kissy face for my prank?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Yes of course. Why didn't I think of that." She was muttering to herself when she left about how good of a plan that was and why she didn't think of it.

She's such a great person. She even gave me permission to pull pranks on her sons.

I got tired and lied down on my bed and thought of everything that happen today. The first part wasn't good but the part with Chad's mom was really fun.

_**Next Day…..**_

I woke up earlier today since I was still mad at Chad and wanted to leave earlier than him. He didn't want to be seen with me and I didn't want to see him. So I got up, did what I usually did, got dressed, brushed my hair and then went downstairs. Chad's mom was also downstairs since she was getting breakfast ready, but no one apart from me and her were up.

"Morning Sonny, why are you up so early?" she asked me.

"I need to get to school a bit earlier today to meet my friends." I lied.

"Oh well that's great. Oh yeah, I printed out the picture for you and put it in your bag. Also you're P.E. kit is on the counter all washed up." She smiled at me and I just had to smile back.

She toasted me a pop tart and I quickly ate it with some milk, took my sports uniform and left for school before any signs of Chad waking up.

**CPOV**

I woke up this morning not bothered to go to school. I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in my uniform and gelled up my hair.

When I got completely ready I went downstairs and saw my whole family and Mr Monroe (Mike) and the table eating their breakfast. But where was Sonny?

"Morning Chad." My mom said all happy as she usually is.

"Where is Sonny?" I blurted out. My mom smiled.

"She went off to school earlier." She said.

"Why?" I asked she just shrugged.

"How? We were supposed to go together 'cause she doesn't know the way." I told my mom. She just shrugged again.

I got up to leave and she shouted something about leaving my sports uniform on the counter. When I picked it up. It was smaller. I opened it up and there on the label wrote. Sonny Monroe.

**Chris POV**

I saw it in both their eyes. They like each other. Maybe Love. But I had to do something about it because they are never going to do anything about it. Operation get Sonny and Chad together is on a go.

**SPOV**

I was sitting in the class with my friends waiting for the teacher to come. I took out the picture and burst into laughter.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"N-nothing."I managed to say from laughing too hard. But then I burst out again.

The class went quiet and all could be heard was my laughing and everyone turned round at me.

"Ha, ha, why did everyone stop talking?" I asked trying to control my laughter.

In the doorway I could see Chad there staring back at me with his arms crossed round his chest. He lifted his finger and motioned me to come.

"Follow me, and bring your sports uniform." He said. I got up, took the uniform and looked confused. Chad was taking me out to the school and outside where there were benches round this big tree.

He showed me my name on my sports uniform signalling that they got mixed up.

I just looked at him as if what if.

"So, why did you leave without meeting me?" he asked curiously.

"Umm… I had to meet with my friends." I lied to him. He nodded.

"Really Sonny, really?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yes Chad, really." I said.

"'Cause I asked your friends and they said they just saw you in already in school amusing yourself with something." He said.

"Why do you care any way?" that took him back a few steps.

"I-I don't," he said. "Just don't get our sport clothes mixed up again." He summarised.

"You know, it wouldn't matter if you wore it." He looked confused.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said I wouldn't have mind if you wore it." I told him again but he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know you're used to wearing girl clothes so it's fine." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. He looked at me even more weirdly. I took the picture out from my pocket and showed it to him. His face paled.

"Where did you get that? Give it back." He took a swing to try to get it but missed. I ran around the area laughing my head off.

"Give it back Sonny." He shouted but I just carried on laughing. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand to swing me round.

"Sonny, give it NOW." He shouted.

"Okay, okay. But on one condition." I said. He looked kind of worried.

"You have to tutor me for this month's mock exam and try to get me into the study hall." I said.

He looked tired. "You know that there is only one week left for the exam right." He said.

"I know." I said.

"You think I'm some kind of miracle worker?" he said looking like he really didn't want to do it.

"I'm not good." He said. I looked down sad.

"Okay." I told him.

There was a group of people (my class and Portlyn) watching us from the window. I smiled evilly and took the picture from my pocket and showed them.

"GUYS" I shouted for them to look. But Chad's reflexes pushed me to the tree.

"HEY." He shouted and when he pushed me, he also leaned in close to me. Put both hands round my shoulders to keep me from running away.

"Sonny. Your more difficult than I thought." He said. "You want me to help you study and give you a piggy back it you get into the special study hall?" he asked.

"You don't have to give me a piggy back anymore. Just help me study." He still looked at me unsure.

"Look Chad, you don't have to worry. I don't like you anymore." The light in his eyes disappeared and he looked almost sad. Then he restrained himself and turned back to his cocky self.

"Really?" he asked leaning closer to me so that out lips almost touched. I saw where he was looking at. It was my lips. They had a bit of strawberry lip gloss on them that I put on this morning but I thought that probably disappeared by now.

"Yes really Chad." I said showing that he wasn't fooling me. Playing around with my feelings wasn't okay and I wasn't going to give into him.

"Okay. Good. It was annoying when you did like me." He replied. I automatically felt sick. Something made my bones melt and it wasn't the good feeling that you get. It was the painful feeling. Like an acid was eating my bones away slowly.

"Well Good." I said.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I walked away after we finished our little argument and went back to my classroom. Where as Chad was still standing there confused. He was thinking about something. Could it be that he really wanted to kiss me?

I went back to class and Tawni and Lucy jumped at me.

"What's going on between you and Chad?" they raised their eyebrows.

"Nothing." I said straight up.

"Yeah well, Portlyn was getting all jealous for nothing. GOD, it was so good seeing her like that." Lucy said. We all hated Portlyn. She didn't actually do anything to us but she just looked down at us when it should be the other way round. She was defiantly not cleverer than us but because her dad had money she was aloud to go to class 1.

Later on that day, I went back home and dinner. We all sat down for dinner together when Chris opened up a conversation.

"So, Sonny. What study snacks do you want me to make for you today?" she asked me. I wanted to reply but Chad butt in.

"Mom, you're gonna have to make study snacks for both of us from now on." He said while getting up. He turned to look at me.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked me. I quickly got up to go get my things before he changes his mind.

We were sitting in my room when he wanted to revise maths.

"Okay. Lets start of with equations." He said.

"What is…. 6x+934s-432…." He carried on. I droned out thinking about God knows what.

"Well?" he waited for an answer but saw my confused look. He sighed.

"I said, what is…" I droned out again. He looked like he was waiting for an answer but I didn't reply.

"Sonny. What is x" he asked me.

"Umm... the alphabet." I answered.

"UGHHHH. Sonny just guess." he was getting angry.

"I don't know." His face cleared up a bit and he replied.

"Yes that's right. We don't know what x is." Then he carried on telling me how to find it and the whole process of it.

_**A few days later…**_

The week pretty much passed on like that. I went to school early. Finished school early and went straight to my room to study with Chad. He helped me a lot. He stuck post it notes all around the house. So when I went to the toilet I would read them on the mirror while getting ready. He also put them on the toilet rack. He helped a lot but both of us only got about 3 hours of sleep. We were both exhausted. He still didn't complain (much) and carried on. I got better at things and he would praise me. I would sometimes zone out and stare at him and he would get all cocky teasing me about liking him. I even caught him staring at me and then when I teased him. He got all red and left the room.

Today was the last time I was going to study because the next day was going to be my exam. So as soon as school finished I was rushing to go home.

"Wait up Sonny, where you going?" Tawni asked.

"I'm going home to study." I told her and ran off to get straight home.

I was so zoned into my work that I didn't notice Chad even come in. he went straight on my computer and was doing something. I wasn't bothered to turn round and check what he was doing.

Someone came in and started talking to me. I didn't hear them apart from a few words that they said.

"…Idiot…made my brother get no sleep…." Oooooh, it was Chase. I saw Chad from the corner of my eye looking at me to see my reaction. Chase probably said something mean. But Chad just laughed and gave me a proud look. Then he turned to Chase and gave him a dirty look.

Chad printed something off and gave it to me.

"Read this before you go to sleep. It has all the notes you need and some example questions." Wow. I was touched. He stayed up just to do that? Wow. He actually cared if I got a good mark.

I was going through that the rest of my time. When I finally lifted my head up from the piece of paper, I noticed that Chad was sitting right beside me. When did he come here? He was sleeping on my desk. He looked so cute. I slowly reached out and touched his hair. It was so smooth. I then touched his face. He looked so innocent, adorable just like an angel. He flickered his eyes. I quickly pulled my hand away. His breathing changed. Maybe he was awake. His eyes were still closed so I touched his face again but this time even if he was awake, he didn't do anything.

I felt sleepy myself and notice myself just lying on the desk as well facing Chad I just drifted off to sleep.

**Chris POV**

I went up to send those two some study snacks this time I made some cookies and brought some milk. But when I opened the door I saw the most beautiful thing. I saw both kids asleep on their desk. They looked so beautiful and adorable at that moment. Chad didn't look so cold and Sonny…. Well Sonny was always beautiful but she looked even cuter if that was possible. Then I thought. Where is my camera?

**SPOV**

I was going to have my test today and I was so scared. I quickly woke up and found Chad already up.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have been late for school, someone even changed the alarm time to half an hour later." I explained to him.

"You need to rest that's why I changed it. How do you expect going to the exam tired and sleeping." He then told me to eat quickly and then leave for school.

We went together to school. Revising everything I had learnt. The good thing about these tests was that we had it in the morning so by lunchtime the results would have been done and put up on the notice board.

I went into class and Chad said good luck to me. He could actually be nice sometimes. But only sometimes.

I went to sit down on my desk and did the test. It was actually alright. I did it quickly and I could see the whole class struggle. James was sleeping. Tawni was checking herself in the mirror. Lucy was on her phone, probably playing games. Nico and Grady were doing something that I thought was eating. I finished the test and relaxed for the rest of the hour.

We all came out the test.

"How did you find the exam guys?" I asked them.

"What test?" Nico and Grady replied.

"The one we just did now?" I said.

"That was a test?" they replied getting all worried. Who knows what they did to the paper.

"That test wasn't important enough for me to care about." Tawni replied and James also agreed.

"I found it hard so I just played the rest of the time." Lucy said. Wow. No one did it.

It was soon lunch time and all the pupils in the classes ran out to go to the notice board.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked them.

"Nah, we know we failed. We don't want to also visibly see it." Tawni, Lucy, Nico, Grady replied.

"I'll come Sonny. I'll be the first one to congratulate you on your result." He said smiling.

"Thanks."

We went down passed the Hall and into the cafeteria.

"Wait Sonny. Before you see it I want to say, Congratulations." He said.

"Okay, but you don't know my results." I told him.

"I know but you probably did good." He said. Awww was he always this nice?

I went to the board and looked up the names. Chad got top marks again. Then I looked at mine then I couldn't believe it. I got in the top 50.

"YES!" I screamed. Ms Bitterman was also there and nodding her head in agreement. I was about to do a happy dance just when I saw Chad.

I went up to him.

"I made it." I was so happy. He didn't even show the slight bit of happiness in his face. What was wrong with him?

He put his hand out. I just grabbed it and shook it excitedly jumping up and down.

"Thank you so-" I said happily. He interrupted my.

"What are you doing?" he asked. My heart dropped. When did he become this mean? Was he only nice when we were revising?

"I meant give me the 'thing'" he said. Oh, he only wanted the picture.

I took it out and gave it to him. He was about to leave. What, wasn't he going to congratulate me? Was he that resentful to me?

"Chad." He turned round. "Can I ask you something?" he just waited for me to say it.

"Were you being sincere when you were being nice to me or was it because you felt sorry for me?" I asked him.

"It was neither. It was just to prevent you from showing the picture." He said. I just wanted to hide away. How could he be so mean? I thought he was my friend now. Why did he say that? Why did he be rude like that? Why did he have to hurt me like that?

"I don't like you Sonny, don't get any ideas, and you should not like me too." He said confidently.

"You should remember something Sonny. I don't like Stupid girls." He said straight-faced and walked away

I felt my eyes fill with tears but I couldn't help them falling out this time. He was walking away from me. Not looking back. I watched him. I worked so hard to show him that I wasn't stupid. That if I wanted it, I would fight for it. But all that was for nothing. I didn't even notice that what I was doing was for him until now.

In the background I could hear the crowd shouting at Chad to turn around. Something about giving me a piggy back. But that didn't matter. All that I was interested right now was how Chad could just walk away from me.

From my friendship.

From my life.

**Hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes I just really wanted to upload today since I got so many reviews and I promised that I would upload quicker if I get more reviews. **

**Please review I really want to know what you think. And if you want to give me ideas, I would really like that. I want to change the original story to my own. **

**REVIEWWW! Please.**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playful Kiss xxx**

_**Previously…**_

_I felt my eyes fill with tears but I couldn't help them falling out this time. He was walking away from me. Not looking back. I watched him. I worked so hard to show him that I wasn't stupid. That if I wanted it, I would fight for it. But all that was for nothing. I didn't even notice that what I was doing was for him until now._

_In the background I could hear the crowd shouting at Chad to turn around. Something about giving me a piggy back. But that didn't matter. All that I was interested right now was how Chad could just walk away from me._

_From my friendship._

_From my life….._

**Chapter 5**

There's no use in crying. I told myself. There's no use if it's nothing you're crying about. He is nothing. He is not worth it.

I had to get myself together. Why show him that you are naïve and vulnerable when I could stand out proud instead?

I turned around, not bearing to watch him leave anymore. But just as I did, I realized what was happening behind me that I couldn't give a damn before. There was a crowed of people behind me cheering on to get on Chad's back. Good thing I had wiped my tears before I turned around 'cause if I didn't, there would be more things for them to talk about me than there already was.

"Pig-gy-back." The crowd cheered.

"Pig-gy-back." I started backing away from the cheering crowd not actually checking what was behind. Then I hit something hard.

I turned around to see an annoyed Chad. Didn't he leave?

He was glaring at me and I just looked away.

"You're always a trouble maker." He insulted me. He just never stopped. But I wasn't going to let him say mean things to me anymore.

"Hey, I'm not-" I got interrupted by him.

"Trouble maker." He clarified.

"Pig-gy-back." The crowd was getting closer. Then Ms Bitterman stepped out.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. What is it? You're not man enough to carry Sonny?" what is she saying?

"We all witnessed you making that promise to Sonny." She was waiting.

"I knew you'd do this Sonny." He said.

"Hey, I didn't do this. I wasn't the one to remind them." I complained.

"You act all innocent but in the end, you always get what you want." He said factly.

"You're really pushing it…." I said through my teeth.

He bent down.

"Get on." He ordered me.

"No." I disobeyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"If you feel so wronged then get on." He said again.

"I said I don't want to," I complained. He still held onto my arm and I was struggling to free myself.

"Let go!" I told him but it didn't look like he was going to at anytime.

"She said to let go of her." James comes from the crowd and steps closer to Chad. Chad didn't move an inch from me or let loose a tiny bit on my hand.

"Oh it's you." Chad gave James the dirtiest look ever. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! I said to myself.

"Yeah it's me, now let go of her" he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Get on my back" he smiled at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"I am not a little kid, I don't want to ride anyone's back" I was getting annoyed now with all this pulling. In the corner of my eye I saw James give a little signal to his crew. Before I knew it I was grabbed by James' crew and thrown onto James' back.

"No wait, get me off" I shouted at him and tried to hit his back but he wouldn't let go. I heard the crowd behind us cheering as James ran off into the halls. I looked back and I could see everyone cheering and clapping, my two best friends were running after us to catch up but there was no sign of Chad.

**….Next Day…..**  
>I didn't talk to Chad at home; there was nothing to talk about. That is just how he is like. Something big may have happened but he still would not talk about it, he will just ignore it. Just like me. I came to live in his house but he never talks to me, he ignores me.<br>Anyways I got up early as usual and left before Chad. It didn't seem to make Chad care anyways that I left early; he never actually talked to me about it (as usual).  
>My lessons today were just as boring as any other day; I went to class and sat next to Tawni and Lucy. They both weren't talking to James for some reason. What has gotten into them? I was annoyed with James but he didn't deserve that kind of treatment from them two, in fact, I should have acted like that.<br>"Why are you guys not talking to James?" I whispered to Tawni and Lucy as Ms Bitterman attempted to teach. Since her reputation got bigger because of me, she actually had some things to work for and have hope in this class which she never had before.  
>"You've waited so long to actually have Chad and James had to ruin that to you, it's just not fair." Okay then, so my friends were angry about my life. WHAT THE HELL?<br>"Umm... I don't understand how that's any of your problem" I didn't mean it a rude way but I just didn't get it.  
>"Because, watching the two of you together it's like watching drama happen" Lucy grinned. Oh so there was a behind story to it.<br>"Yeah, it's like watching Bella and Edward trying to get together but then Jacob comes in and ruins it" Tawni explains. Well personally, I'm more of a 'team Jacob' but I get the point Tawni's trying to make. Chad is perfect (like Edward) and Jason is... not so perfect (like Jacob). She just loves those vampire movies.  
>We went on through the day and Made my friends talk to James. But then I had a weird thought that I just remembered. I had to go to the special study hall to study. I really wasn't bothered but I guess that this was all I was working for so I may swell go.<br>As I go on my way to the study group I hear comments from other students praising me and making fun of me, some were like, 'she's the girl that managed to get good grades, well done to her" .but some were like 'she's the one that got rejected from Chad'. Well at least it's not as bad as it was before.  
>I go across the hallways and get in front of the door that said 'Special Study Hall'. I looked through the window to look at the other students and see all the other kids' heads down revising their subjects. It was like watching a classroom from a private school which this wasn't. I was surprised that a class like this even existed in this school. Condor High was known for being a kind performing Art School that probably why it's also probably known for having the most 'drama' and not the good kind of drama. The kind of drama that you see on tv series like 90210 or Gossip Girl or One Tree Hill. That sort of drama. But here I am looking through a glass window at probably the most angelic students or should I say 'snobby students' innocent on the outside evil in the inside.<br>I stood out side for a few minutes. I was embarrassed to enter. I looked in one more time and see Chad sitting there at a desk. I also see Portlyn next to him just looking straight ahead. She had her book open but didn't look like it actually interested her. 'Then what the hell is she doing there' I asked myself. Well, (i answered myself) Portlyn as you know is rich, so instead of earning a grade, she buys it. She needs to cover this up because its illegal so she goes to the study group (which is entitled to every student with good grades) so there is no proof that she cheats. It also helps that her dad is best friends with Mr Condor. See, that's the sort of drama that happens in my school. I could probably explain every detail about every one in this room whether they are rumors or not but I had to go inside sooner or later.  
>As soon as I open the door to go inside, all pairs of eyes are on me. Wow, did I make that much noise? Or is it because it's so quiet in hear that the only noise they heard was the door opening. Either way, that's just freaky. Mr Marshall was also there, giving me screw looks. He had this thing that he hated the pupils of class 7. I guess that's why his class also hated us; he probably talked shit about us.<br>"Come sit quickly at the back Monroe, you're disturbing the whole class" He is mean.  
>I went past the rows and past Chad. He was reading a book and didn't look up to meet my eyes once. He is just so damn rude. I walked all the way to the back and sat next to a girl in class 1. What was her name again? Was it Sophie? Oh no, it was Chloe that's it. She was looking down at her biology book and studying quietly.<br>"Hi" I whispered quietly to her but she just turned round, looked at me straight faced and turned back to her work. I gave her a screw face back.  
>I took my books out but i think that i made quite a lot of noise because a couple of students turned round and so did Marshall. Tough crowed.<br>I tried to start studying but I just couldn't. How could people d this? I started to look around at other students. I started to look at Chad and Portlyn. Portlyn was giving him a can of energy drink. Are they here to study or date?  
>"Here you go" she smiled at him flirtatiously<br>"I don't want it" he replied. The look on Portlyns face was priceless. It was between annoyed and surprised. So just imagine someone in a car driving with their annoying friend having an irritated expression, then realizes a truck coming their direction. The situation is not funny but the persons facial expression is. That's what was basically happening now. Before I knew it, I burst out laughing. Oops.  
>"Hahahahhhahahahaaaaaa" I was laughing so loud that the whole class turned my direction and my eyes went straight to Marshall. Oh no.<br>"What is the meaning of this?" Marshall screamed.  
>I quickly flipped up my phone and replied "Sorry, my friend texted me something funny." I breathed a sigh f relief at my god lie.<br>"Since it's that funny, why don't you share it with the class" it wasn't a question but more of a demand. I panicked.  
>"Umm, I'd rather not Marshal" I was alarmed and some were still waiting for my answer but I could see it Marshals face that something threw him off. His face went red and he finally spoke.<br>"It's Mr Marshal to you." Oops, we in class 7 are so used to hearing Ms Bitterman call him Marshal that we call him that as well.  
>"Sorry" I whispered and grabbed my book up so I could hide my face.<br>I slowly put it down after a few seconds to find that Chad was looking at me. I must have disturbed him.  
>I put the book straight up again. When I slowly put it down again, he was still looking at me and had a smirk on his face, and it was the kind that was laughing at me getting into trouble and also the kind that was saying 'I know what you were laughing about'.<br>Oh no, if he knew what I was really laughing about, then he would make fun of me forever.  
>I eventually decided I would ignore him and try to start studying. But I couldn't, so I just started swinging on my chair.<br>In the corner of my eye, I see the door opening and loud whispering. I looked up and before I could actually see who it was, Marshal blocked my view by running to the door to shout at them.  
>"What are you doing here?" Marshal screamed. Oh no, this was bad.<br>There was a chorus of answers.  
>Someone was saying "Hiya Marshal" someone else was like "What's up Marshal" and the last person was like "Yo yo yo, what's up Marshal". Imagine that all at the same time. At that moment I knew who they were. My best friends.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" I saw Tawni and Lucy back up so James took the answer.  
>"Where're just here to se how our best friend is doing, Marshal" James peeps in and gives me a little wave. I laugh and wave back. But Marshal was not laughing, in fact he was as red as a tomato from anger<br>"Marshal? None of you children have any respect for your elders. It's MR MARSHAL" he shouted at the top of his lungs. I had to back my friends up.  
>"Come on Marshal, they just wanted to see me they didn't mean any harm." I tried to make the situation better but I didn't notice that the third word i said pissed him off.<br>His face went brighter then crimson if that's even possible and then he just let it out.  
>"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU NOWWWW!" he screamed at my friends and they all backed up. Then he turned to me.<br>"You too, get out NOW!" I quickly grabbed my things and ran out before he could say anything. As soon as I got out the door he screamed back.  
>"And don't even think about coming back to the study class" he then started to mutter to himself. Saying something about kids being disrespectful.<br>"Oh my God, Sonny, we are soo sorry. We didn't mean for you to get kicked out." Tawni said. But they all looked guilty.  
>"Guys, it's okay don't look guilty" I assured them.<br>"But you worked so hard" Lucy whined.  
>"Trust me, I was waiting to be saved from the hall of doom" I smiled and so did they.<br>We all linked arms and went on out way home.  
><strong><br>****...Next Day...**  
>I really wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to go to school at all but today was a special day and I had to go to school about an hour earlier. This is because the whole school finished their exams and today was supposed to be our fun day, (even though 'fun days' never turn out just as fun) but our class didn't actually plan what we could do so we are going earlier to have time to plan and go out for our trip.<br>When I got all dressed in my normal uniform/Sonny style clothes (normal uniform with some high tops, lots of bracelets, rolled up sleeves and a messy ponytail) I went downstairs half asleep to go eat breakfast.  
>I expected no-one to be up yet since it was really early in the morning but as soon as I hit the bottom steps of the stair case, i saw Chad sitting quietly eating his cereal.<br>I completely ignored him and went to get a bowl and poured some Cheerio's and milk. Then I sat all the way on the far side of Chad and ate quietly. At first I thought he wasn't going to talk to me at all but then he did.  
>"Sooooo, Sonny, you're not going to the study class' anymore?" he asked the most stupidest question.<br>"Well obviously not" I replied annoyed with him for all the bad things he did to me.  
>"You want to know what Marshal was saying about you?" he asked.<br>"No, not really" I replied sure of my answer.  
>"Well he said that you cheated on your exam because he didn't think you were that smart." I dropped my spoon in my bowl and turned towards to Chad and looked at him sharply.<br>"What?" I asked not sure I heard right.  
>"Yeah and he said he's going to talk to Mr Condor about it." He told me with no expression on his face.<br>"Well did you tell him that I didn't" I asked him getting my blood boiled.  
>"No" he answered and that got me angry.<br>"How could you not tell him? You are probably the only truth I have to prove I am not a cheater. Chad you have to say something" I ended up raising my voice at him and he looked at me surprised. How can he not take this matter seriously? He becomes serious for weird things and the fact that I might be kicked out of school if I don't prove myself right doesn't bother him at all.  
>"You don't get to tell me these sort of things and then say that you did nothing to prevent it." I got up and grabbed my unfinished bowl of cereal and dumped it in the sink.<br>"Well what do you expect me to do? Tell everyone we live together?" he can be so stupid.  
>"YES!" I screamed at him.<br>"That is never gonna happen. It's bad enough that you made a big scene about asking me out and now this. No way am I going to embarrass myself by telling everyone you stay at my house."  
>That broke my heart. How can he keep braking something that's already broken? He's embarrassed of me but I don't know why. Yeah sometimes I can be embarrassing but I'm not that much am I?<br>At one point I think he realized that I was hurt because his facial expression changed but then went back to normal.  
>I then just left him and left the house to go to school. He is always so offensive. <p>

**CPOV **

She just left? That's it? The whole point of me bringing an argument up was because I like getting her annoyed and worked up so she shouts back but what does she do? She just leaves. Yeah I did have this weird feeling when her expression changed to being sad but it didn't matter because I was the Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny will eventually forgive me without even asking. That's just how she is. But if you EVER think that I will beg for forgiveness then you obviously don't know me. I've never done it before and I'm not gonna start now. But she was cute when she was angry wasn't she? No NO she wasn't cute I cant believe I said that.  
>When i arrived at school i went to my class, apparently Marshal wanted to talk to us about something. It's funny how he lets us call him Marshal but doesn't let any other class. Well it's probably because we're the best. I sat down in my normal seat and waited to hear what Marshal was going to say.<br>"Good Morning Students, thank you for coming in earlier to school i really appreciate it. I would also like to congratulate you on getting really good grades, all of you got into the top 50s and got the best from all the other classes. As you know, you've done very well and deserve a break but as i was talking to other teachers, we couldn't go to the picnic as planned." Well I didn't really mind. Every year we would go to the picnic and girls would come all round me giving me sandwiches and trying to feed me. So F***ing annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love hot girls around me but these ones weren't and it was just getting on my nerves how they tried to flirt with me. I'm hard to get ladies.  
>"So instead, were going to do a sports activity against class 1 to see who's the best" he said excitedly but the rest of our class groaned.<br>"Marshal cant we just pass this, we already know who's going to win" Portlyn moaned. But i did see her point.  
>"No we cant, just think of this another competition we are proud to say we will win" Marshal was very confident. I think he has a thing for Ms Bitterman to always agree on competing against her but oh well it lets me see Sonny and make fun of her.<p>

**SPOV **

I was tired. I wasn't bothered to do any sports event. I love sports but just not right now.  
>"We refuse to do it" James confronted to Ms Bitterman. She was such a softie, we could control her.<br>"Aww come on class, don't you want to have a chance to beat class 1?" she asked.  
>"Not if we're going to loose" I answered.<br>"How about i make a deal? You guys win all three rounds and I'll buy pizza for everyone" As soon as she said that everyone cheered. Tawni had some energy drink which she gave to me because i had no energy. We were all going to work hard, come on this is PIZZA we're talking about. So every one went to get their P.E. kits in their lockers and dressed into sports wear. We were getting ready, and we were going to win.  
>"We need a mascot" James shouted to the excited class and everyone went quiet.<br>"I'm not going to be the mascot" A guy from James' crew said back.  
>"How about we let the girl who got the highest grade be our mascot." Another girl who i didn't really know as well said.<br>"NO, no, no. I am not being the mascot" I concluded.  
>"Aww come on, teams look up to their mascot who supports them. We need a good idol and your the best it gets" Lucy joined in. WTF why is everyone against me?<br>"But I wanted to do a sport" I whined and James straight away gave in.  
>"Of course you can still do a sport. How does the relay sound?" he knew me too well. I loved to run, it was something I was actually good at.<br>"Yeah okay" I smiled.  
>We all went outside to practice a little. The first trial was to race. But not just any kind of race. Ten people from each class participated and their legs were tied together, it was like a three legged race only with ten people, then was the tug of war. Sixteen pupils from each class participated then the last trial was the relay. To win the whole game, we had to win all three activities not just two like in a normal game but three. We started practicing for the first trial and went to the P.E. court to practice. We all did warm ups and laps to try and get fitter in the last few minutes because we were about to start the competition. My phone vibrated as I got a text from someone.<br>I checked the ID and it said Chad's Mom  
>What the hell? Why was she texting me?<p>

**Hi Sonny, ****  
><strong>**Hows school? Just wanted to ask you what your trip was, you went to school so early we didn't even get to chat :'( ****  
><strong>**Oh well don't be late, we plan for the whole family to go out to celebrate that both your exam are finished. ****  
><strong>**Love much Chris xxxxxx**

She was the sweetest person I knew (sweeter than Chad thats for sure) I just had to text back.

**Hey Chris ****  
><strong>**We didn't get to go on a Trip but we're stuck here in school doing some sports activities against Chad's class. ****  
><strong>**Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it. :-) **

After that I put my phone back in my bag and carried on warming up.  
><strong>Chris' POV<strong>

After looking at the text that Sonny sent I just knew it was meant to be. Sonny and Chad competing against each other. It was the best thing as you know, you've heard the saying 'Alls fair in love and war'. I think that phrase applies to this situation right? Well this was a perfect time for me and my hobby.  
>Where's my camera?<br>**SPOV **

James was trying to show me tricks how to do the relay better while i didn't know that someone else was watching.  
>"So when the person is running toward you to give you the rod, you stand forward ready to run and put your hand behind you so this way you wont loose time to run" he explained and i nodded in understanding.<br>"Let's practice," he beckoned me to come next to me. "So you run, run, run" we ran on the spot as he showed me the next step. "then give me the rod" I give it to him.  
>At the back we heard some clapping and we all turned round to see who it was. It was Chad.<br>"Well that was probably one of the stupidest thing you guys have done" he was smirking.  
>"You shouldn't be laughing because you'll see who wins" James replied.<br>"You actually think you'll win?" he asked us. "Well even if you did, it doesn't matter because we're not bothered about this stupid thing. It's just pathetic how you guys are working so hard to loose." He sighed sarcastically. But i had to step up and defend James. He does it all the time to me, now I'll do it to him.  
>"What's so pathetic about James helping me? Unlike you, James is a great runner and I wouldn't be surprised if we did win." I said to Chad. He just looked at me surprised.<br>"Anyway you're just a chicken if you don't try hard. It basically shows that you gave up already" I smirked back at him and this time he got mad.  
>"We'll see who the chicken is when you loose." He said as he walked away.<br>Oh well.  
>"Sonny could I talk to you for a sec?" Ms Bitterman asked me to come out of the crowed and follow her down the hall out side the janitors closet. The school was empty since everyone was on their trips so we didn't have to go that far to be alone.<br>"Sonny, you probably heard the rumors going round the school about you cheating," I was very angry about that. Couldn't anyone just believe that if you actually work for something you can reach it?  
>"Yeah I know" I looked down to the floor expecting her not to believe in me.<br>"I know you didn't do it Sonny, and I will put up a fight for this and show the truth. All I wanted to say is that you don't have to worry, I will handle it." She smiled at me and I was so happy that I didn't need to get suspended or anything.  
>"Also," she opened the janitor's door and inside was a school mascot costume which was of a yellow bird which looked a lot like Tweety and had a t-shirt on saying Condor High. "go put your costume on." She smiled at me once more and left. Wow, I have never seen Ms Bitterman smile that much in just two sentences. I went inside the Janitor's closet and put on the costume and went back to my group.<br>As I was walking back to the group I saw Chad coming my way and it looked like he was actually ready for the activities. He looked at me weirdly at first then went back to normal.  
>Then I had the coolest idea. He didn't know who I was. This was the time for me to mess around with him. I had the Tweety costume to hide my identity.<br>As he was walking past me, i looked back to him and the first idea came up t me was kick his bum.  
>I went up to him and kicked him and attempted to run away but it didn't work out as well as I thought.<p>

**CPOV **

"AGHH" I shouted in surprise and a little pain. I turned around sharply to see who would actually mess around with me and then I saw... Tweety?  
>I ran up to the stupid mascot and it tripped. Because of its huge bum, it couldn't get up so i helped it up and pushed them onto the bench nearby. It looked so cute.<br>"Who are you?" I asked. But Tweety was holding their head to prevent me from taking it off but I did anyways. When I did, i realized it was... Sonny?  
>I did the thing that came first to my mind. I grabbed her cheek. Like the way you do to cute little babies. At that moment she just looked so cute<p>

She looked weirded out and I stopped and tried to think of a smart remark.  
>"I know you want to touch me but seriously, DON'T" and with that I walked away.<p>

**SPOV**

The first round was going to start and me and my friends were cheering the team on.  
>"3,2,1 start" the referee counted down and every one started the games. I could see that my team had a plan. They would scream 'right, left' to instruct the whole team which foot to put and were doing well.<br>I looked at class 1 and it looked like they really weren't prepared. They kept falling over and people kept screaming at each other that no one actually knew what they were talking about. See, this is what Chad gets for being such a jerk all the time. It looks like his class isn't as perfect as he makes it look like.  
>Then my mind wondered of to Chad. What the hell was that? He grabbed my cheek hard and looked like he blanked out for a second and obviously I looked at the strange guy weirded out then he just acted like nothing happen and said some thing stupid and left. It just wasn't the typical Chad I know.<br>We won the first round now the next round was the tug of war. Chad again sat back in this one. It looked like he was just going to do the relay. Oh well, I get to compete against him.  
>We also won that round which left the relay. I was taking my costume off to get ready, but DAMN was it hot in there. It was naturally a hot day anyway, the sun was shining plus another fat layer on top of me felt like i would suffocate. I went to get ready and stand by the line.<p>

**ChrisPOV **

I came on time to see the relay that Chad and Sonny were taking part. Oh no. Thats a big problem, who am I going to support. I sat at some chair that were aligned for people to have a break or any supporters. But I didn't notice that I sat right behind Chad. I knew he would recognize me even though I was wearing a scarf and sunglasses to disguise myself. He just knew who I was. But before I got up to leave, I looked at what he was looking at. He was so out of it that even though people were ordering him to get ready he wouldn't move a muscle but kept his eyes fixed on something. I looked at the direction he was looking at and guess what? He was obviously looking at Sonny. She was taking off her costume and she was looking hot. She had worn some shorts that emphasized her tanned legs and a white tank top that had the school logo on it. I can see why Chad's eyes were on her. I looked around and there were other guys looking at her. She was even beautiful when she was sweaty. She was so innocent that it didn't look like she Even noticed how everyone looked at her.  
>I went behind the bushes to watch them then a couple of girls had some banners that wrote 'Champion Chad'. They were right next to me and cheering on. It got on my nerves because every so often Chad would turn around because of the noise and sooner or later, he would spot me. I tried shushing the girls<br>"Shhhhhhh" I put my fingers to my lips and they all looked at me like a weird person. Then one of them recognized me.  
>"Aunty Cooper" one of them said. What? Do I know her? I don't remember having a niece. I looked at her blankly.<br>"It's me," she said as if I knew her. "Portlyn?" she asked as if I remember her name but I still looked at her blankly.  
>"I'm Chad's good friend, me and my mom came over to your house once" Oh now I remember that slut. Her mom used to be part of the photography club but she quit after she took a picture of her husband cheating on her. I felt sorry for her so invited her over but it turned out that she was just a gold digger and photoshoped the photo so she can manipulate her husband. Who would do that? Well anyways, her mothers a bitch and so is she. The way she was allover Chad was pissing me off. But I had a good idea.<br>"You're cheering for Chad right?" her eyes lightened up.  
>"Yeah I am" she looked proud.<br>"Well you do that. I have to cheer for someone else" I came up with the idea since Chad already has supporters Sonny doesn't so this way it's just fair if I cheer for her instead.  
>It isn't wrong right? If I cheer for someone else instead of my son. Well who cares, Sonny needs me. I'm on a mission to succeed. Sonny will be supported.<p>

**CPOV  
><strong>

I'm gonad ask you all a serious question but DO NOT tell anyone.  
>When did Sonny get so hot?<br>NOONONONONONONO I did not just say that. She's not hot. In fact Portlyn is hotter than her. Yeah thats right I went there.  
>I was getting ready, I went to my place and waited for the race to start. The first two peoples to start the race was Stacy from my class and from class 7, it was some girl that hanged out with Sonny. Second were both out teachers, then third was Sonny and some girl in my class that I've never spoken to and lastly was me and Sonny's boyfriend Jack? No James thats it.<br>"So are you fast?" he asked stupidly.  
>"Well of course I'm fast. They put the fastest runners last." I know my sports.<br>"Well you better get prepared to get beaten because we have the fastest runners on our team." He boasted to me.  
>"What you? I can over take you any day" I told him.<br>"You will never and even if you did, Sonny's very fast so we have TWO fast runners" he puts two fingers up emphasizing them. At that moment I just wanted to grab those fingers and break them. He's so annoying 'Sonny this, Sonny that' why does he act like he knows her so well when he clearly doesn't.  
>We got ready in our positions and the referee counted down.<br>"On your marks, get set, GO" and off went the two runners on the track with a rod in their hands.  
>Sonny's friend was quite fast so she over took Stacy by just a bit. I will not let out team loose. I will win this game.<br>They both made it to the next person and Marshal ran like the wind and passed Bittern. For a short fat guy, he was fast. Ms Bittern was tripping over and Marshal was way ahead. He gave the rod to the girl I don't know and Bittern did something I'm not sure you're allowed. She threw the rod to Sonny.  
>"Sonny catch!" she threw it and Sonny jumped up for it, caught it and ran. Boy did she run FAST. She was catching up to the girl and I was starting to panic. I said I was gonad win. I just had to. Don't get me wrong, I am fast and can pass James in no time, I just didn't want to stress myself out. I also didn't want to give James the satisfaction of showing of that he won. That guy was irritating. Sonny was coming this way and she even passed the girl. She kept running fast until she was well away from the girl. The girl in my class was slow and she was loosing so badly. WTF IS SHE DOING? RUN BITCH RUN.<br>Sonny was almost close enough to give it. She looked really out of it as if she was going to fall down any second. It was probably from the costume she wore. It must have made her sweat a lot and loose energy. Oh well, that's her fault. Now all I needed to do was concentrate on winning. Strategies went through my clever head but none where very reliable ways that will guarantee my winning.  
>Then I thought hard. Ms Bittern didn't exactly apply to the rules, so I guess I don't have to either. I know EXACTLY what to do.<p>

**SPOV **

I was running so fast now. I had to prove to Chad that we were just as good if not better. He has to know that he wasn't the best. My head was hurting. I sweated a lot wearing the stupid mascot thing that even though I warmed up and everything, I still didn't have enough energy. Not to mention I have asthma so that doesn't help. I could see James reaching for the rod. He was saying something to encourage me but I couldn't hear him. Next to him was Chad and he was, smiling at me? What is he doing? He then looks at me intensively and gets closer to James. What is he doing? James is concentrated at me so he doesn't realize him coming forward. Then he reaches. I looked back and saw that the girl was getting closer to me but not close enough for him to start reaching. Oh, he wanted my rod. Well he can wait because I was sure as hell not going to give it to him. I get close to James and as soon as I reach out. A hand grabs it. But I didn't have time to see who it was before I fall to my knees and collapse onto the floor.

**SOOOOO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I'm sorry guys for taking so long. The next chapter is hopefully going to be updated soon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and lowacase 'i' because my spell check, grammer check isnt working on this broken computer. I tried going back to check my work but their still may be some mistakes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really want to know how it was. I know the whole story was a bit of a mix up as I tried to put in lots of information but I can assure you that it will be getting better from here, it's just that I had to squeeze this part of the story in somehow. REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D**

**xXobsessiveKvoXx**


End file.
